


驯龙系列

by CrimsonDream



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:22:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26261092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonDream/pseuds/CrimsonDream
Summary: NieR2还没出的时候，只能从龙背上找寻一点普通恶意。-仍然是事故2015.
Relationships: Maxwell Andrade/Zlatan Ibrahimović
Comments: 19
Kudos: 3





	1. How to train your Ibra

关于第一次见面这种事，Ibra总有他的说法。

“这就是龙的直觉，”他大言不惭往自己脸上贴金，“即使是神也得让道。”

而在Maxwell看来，他只见到一个打开自家冰箱，试图把自己喂得两颊鼓鼓囊囊的大鼻子男人。

“兹拉坦闻到了吃的味道，”大鼻子男人在满嘴食物中努力出声，好像真的相信自己听上去特别傲慢。他冲花园方向抬了抬下巴，手上还端着吃得差不多的盘子。“然后发现你家窗户没关。”

Maxwell看向冰箱，披萨和蛋糕已经完全消失了，意大利面还剩小半碗残渣，只有蔬菜幸免于难，被拨拉到最里面的角落。

他决定和入侵者好好谈谈。

“我有过很多财富。”自称是Ibra的家伙看起来非常自豪，虽然其实按人类社会他就是个连身份都没有的黑户穷光蛋。曾经睡在黄金和钻石上的恶龙，醒来后发现金子没了，喜欢的风景也没了，身边只有光秃秃的岩石和看气势要下一千年的雪。

——甚至连个树林和兔子都没有给我留下！Ibra气鼓鼓地说。他不是一条擅长滑雪的龙，好不容易从山上连滚带爬摔下来后历经千辛万苦，终于找到一处有吃的地方。

“你可以把这里当成你家，”Maxwell耸了耸肩，很轻易就接受了这个荒诞的设定。“但是不许伤害人类。只有这点，其他什么都随你。”

他听见一声成交，从此家里永远多出来一个生物。

如果可以，Ibra能显得很讨人喜爱。他毕竟活了那么久，又自称万恶之首，足以看穿大部分恶意和诡计。Maxwell知道新晋他认识了很多朋友，也有很多人讨厌他。偶尔回来时脸上有一点破相，但没听说有谁真的为此出事。

“兹拉坦动手的话，他们很容易断腿的。”

他伸长手脚，摊在沙发上的姿势就像龙霸占自己的山洞。这家伙任性，自大，经常不听人说话。不过他有什么理由不保持骄傲呢，毕竟Ibra可是一条龙。

“而且这也不能怪我，”恶龙把脸埋进抱枕，传出模糊又闷闷不乐的声音。“人类太脆弱了，他们总觉得忧郁，为一点小事心碎，即使兹拉坦说他什么都愿意做，还是没种看兹拉坦的眼睛。”

对方闹脾气的时候更像一只猫科动物，Maxwell想。于是他稍微更正了一点房租条件。

从此Ibra再也没有顾忌过自己造成的精神伤害。

这只龙在人类世界里学得太快，虽然Maxwell取笑过他这么大个子喜欢的尽是蛋糕和唐老鸭，但他一点想要悔改的意思都没有。

“你是兹拉坦的泰迪熊，”Ibra慷慨地把他的领地（沙发和大腿）都分享了出来，让他坐在过去只有最珍贵的宝贝才能占据的怀抱里。“那你就是兹拉坦的财产了，龙不会丢下属于他们的任何东西。”

虽然你曾经把它们都睡不见了，Maxwell想。不过他很体贴的没有说出口，为了一个下午的和平着想。

后来他们都觉得沙发太小了。

Maxwell决定把自己的床分出去一半,为此他不得不换了张比现在更大的。那条龙在床上打了个滚，“这里比金子和沙发都舒服，”他宣布，一副此生窝在里面不要出来了的样子，然后冲他的泰迪招了招手。

龙的体温大概真的比较高吧，Maxwell想。他们相安无事睡了很久，终于有一天不负众望出了点意外。

“兹拉坦从来没有做过这种事，”不怎么喘了的Ibra仰头盯着天花板，表情在遭到冲击和十分满足之间犯困发直。“人类真是……奇妙的生物。”

Maxwell和他分享同一块天花板，他不太确定该说什么，关于对方担心自己控制不好力度而全程交给他主导的事。

虽然那条龙仍然看起来有一点被比下去的不开心。

“总有一天，你也会为兹拉坦惊叹的。我保证，你会爱上这一切，无论是有翅膀的部分还是飞起来的部分。”

Ibra转过脸，Maxwell不确定自己是否看到了纵裂瞳孔一闪而过。那是融炼的黄金，骇人地沸腾起来。

“而兹拉坦允许你呆在他的背上，”恶龙说得很认真。“抓紧我，我是不会把你甩下去的。”

Maxwell微笑起来。他慢慢滑进对方指间，用力扣紧，心想这是否就是龙的片翼。

“谢啦。”

Fin.


	2. How to comfort your Ibra

Ibra没有在球场上作过弊，从来都没有。恶龙不屑于干这个，反派也有反派的骄傲。不过Maxwell总担心他一激动站起来就把裁判和对方后卫喷火烧了。

“西里古大概快哭了。想想吉吉还有欧冠踢，而我们已经都回家了。”

此时他们两个正窝在沙发上，典型性消磨时间的下午，以东倒西歪为代表腻在一起。

“但你拿过那个。”有收集癖的龙郁闷了很多年，他一直想要试试趴在大耳朵杯上睡觉的感觉，虽然他已经快忘记了自己当年是怎么睡在一堆宝藏里的。

这让Maxwell忍不住笑出了声。

“是啊，然后我明年就可以退役了。从此买好季票，坐在观众席上看你进球，然后我们一起去钓鱼。我还没有见识过一条龙怎么抓鱼的，你们会把尾巴垂进水里吗？”

靠在抱枕上的人歪过头，从下面斜飞来一眼。

“兹拉坦的尾巴不是用来干这种事的，而你也不只是来陪兹拉坦钓鱼的。”

“你可以踢到43岁，或者443岁，只要你想，Ibra。可我只是个人类。”Maxwell伸出手，熟练抱住那颗脑袋。后面的一小团发辫已经散开，他早已习惯手指梳理那些黑发的触感。

“没有谁会甘心，但大家会发现总有一天，会忍受求而不得。人类的时间太短了，而我们管某些东西叫奇迹是因为它真的少。”

“兹拉坦也没见过什么奇迹。”恶龙不情不愿低下头颅，他同样习惯迁就对方的身高，勉强抵在肩头小声嘀咕。“一切都是应该的，赢就是赢，输就是输。”

“啊，其实还是有的？”Maxwell将嘴唇贴在他耳侧，然后非常温柔地笑了起来。

“你看，我竟然遇见了一条龙。”

FIN.


	3. How to kill your Ibra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一点发生在过去的事，或者从未发生在过去的事。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 分级E，for 恶意。

这个世界也是有魔王的。

既然你能接受龙，为什么不能接受魔王。毕竟勇者就业，肩负的任务不外乎两个：打倒魔王或者杀死一条龙。

“无聊，”Ibra摊在Maxwell家——也是他家——的沙发上，正忙着把脑袋搁在怀抱里的泰迪熊的肩膀上。

“传说什么的都是在胡扯。就像魔法师也不分黑白属性，这和XBOX游戏可不一样。”Ibra目不转睛盯着屏幕抬了抬手柄，他们正开了双人模式刷奖杯和成就。“魔法师就只是魔法师。”

他能感到胸口传来Maxwell的动静，对方在笑，是Ibra喜欢的那种方式。“你知道的真多。”

“那当然，”虽然他早就不记得这种乱七八糟的东西是哪看来的。“你可是在和兹拉坦说话。”

但我可没保证魔法师就一定有头发。Ibra盯着眼前光溜溜的毛鸡蛋想。人们说他在魔法的研究中走得太远，作为交换，不幸掉光了脑袋上所有的头发。

魔法师说魔王需要一条龙，于是他就找来了龙。可等到Ibra来了后，他又想反悔了。

“他说什么我们不能要你，别开玩笑了！”恶龙愤怒地踹飞了一个垃圾桶，他仍然能回想起移开视线的魔法师，好像眼前的平板电脑比他更有吸引力。即使被发怒的自己一把拽起了领子也依旧不打算看他，只是又将这个句子重复了一遍。

虽然Ibra觉得那个毛鸡蛋更像说给自己听的。

其实魔王也就是一个头衔。只要谁力量够强，本人愿意，就能戴上这项称号。这个职业其实挺好，退休后大不了回老家结婚。（事实上很多前任也是这么干的）

他们的力量远超一切，人类或者其他种族都不能抗衡。

就算是龙也不行。

这一届的魔王不大，挺白，一团站在他旁边，注目着哐当一下砸在地上的垃圾桶。这让Ibra不得不低下头看他。虽然魔法师的举动不能代表什么，但两个人之间仍然横亘着一点点难以言喻的尴尬。

“你吃不吃这个？”白团子仰起头，拔出嘴里舔得亮晶晶的糖球，看上去就像小学生一样乖，Ibra想。他虽然出于某种趣味撬过自行车，但是打劫小朋友这种毫无挑战的事，他还是不屑于做的。

“兹拉坦对别人的食物不感兴趣。”

“哎，你就拿着，多吃甜食能让人心情愉快。”魔王不知从哪又摸出来一根棒棒糖，红色的，樱桃味。即使不在原地，Ibra还是将剥开的糖纸准确投进了横尸当场的垃圾桶口。

这比他曾经吃到过的好多了，那个只有草味，Ibra想，然后把嘴里的糖咬得嘎嘣作响。阳光照耀在草地上，一切都鲜艳得发光。不过后来天空开始阴暗，下雨了，雨水洗掉了之前空气里的所有味道。

他觉得这次大概轮到自己了。

“喂，”糖已经吃完，只有甜味还留着。“你不能控制天气吗？”

“很努力的话，也许可以吧，”魔王有点羞涩地摸了摸鼻子。“不过我不想这么快就让雨停下来。”

“为什么？”

“因为下雨后容易出现蘑菇。”

……这一届魔王的思路太奇特，彻底放弃的Ibra已经开始想念自己不知去哪的泰迪熊了。

Fin.

Maxwell靠在墙边，从这个角度能清楚看见Ibra百无聊赖的背影。

他仍然在想刚才的对话。

“你知道怎样才能让一条龙死去吗？”

“抱歉，我不知道。”也不太想知道，Maxwell想。但他会站在这里，直到听完最后一个字。

“让他签订契约，他就会听从于你，听从于你所希望的一切——无论那些希望多么可怕。当然如果你死亡了，他也就再度自由了。”

“虽然我不记得有做过类似的事，然而我不会希望任何不幸发生在他身上的。”Maxwell停顿了一下，“无论过去发生了什么。”

“……没有过去。他遇见你的时候是自由的，正如他能够从沉睡中醒来一样。”魔法师有一双太过深邃的眼睛，像他本人一样捉摸不透。“我只是没有想到他还是草率得近乎莽撞。”

他在雨声中眯起眼睛。Maxwell知道对这个人来说魔法很重要，魔王也很重要，他们都很强大，最终对方能在研究上达到一个前所未有的高度。

但你看，我的龙只有一条。

他走过去，站在那条龙旁边。Ibra冲他笑起来，露出上下又白又齐两排牙齿。Maxwell知道它们有多少颗，他数过，用自己的眼睛和舌头。他很想再数一遍，过去或者将来。

还有现在。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 每个人都需要一些分级E。


End file.
